Hantu
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Todo empezó con un reto estúpido... Aviso: Alusión a muerte de varios personajes. Gente supersticiosa, mejor no leáis. Por vuestro propio bien.


Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a mi querida beta, **Tooru Hally Beelia Potter**, por revisarme esta historia -porque soy una cobarde que no se atreve a leer las historias de 'Terror' que escribe :'D- y felicitar -aunque con retraso- a **Zanzamaru**. ¡Felicidades, Zanza-chan! ¡Y que cumplas muchos más!  
Hirai está en camino. En cuanto me vaya el portátil *suspira* De momento, amo mi nuevo móvil con internet. ¿Vosotros no?  
**¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODO EL MUNDO!** Espero mucho de vosotros, mis lectores. ¡Atemorizad a vuestro vecindario! Tengo fé en vosotros.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El crujir de la madera resonó en la estancia vacía, el silencio gritando agónicamente así como el crujir avanzaba, se movía, se deslizaba por la vieja mansión, la luz de la luna brillando por las ventanas, reflejándose en la madera vieja y los espejos sucios y antiguos, pero sin capturar la imagen que parecía pasear en el mundo reflejado en ellos.

Pues en los espejos, una joven caminaba, bailaba, giraba y reía sin sonido, caminando por los pasillos y dejando madera crujiendo bajo pies invisibles a su paso.

Frente a una puerta, donde los espejos desaparecían en la pared, se detuvo, mirando en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa que, lentamente, se amplió, oscuros dientes brillando a la luz de la luna así como su cabello ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro, una risa jocosa reverberando por la mansión entera.

El sonido de un candado al abrirse, el triscar del metal.

La figura cerró la boca y dio la espalda al espejo, alzando y ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera escuchando algo, para luego volver su mirada al frente; la sonrisa, antes divertida, volviéndose malévola, su figura desvaneciéndose como una nube de polvo.

'_La merienda_'

Susurró el viento.

Porque, ¿qué podría ser sino, en una casa vacía?

**-O-**

"No me gusta" murmuró el rubio, todavía a las puertas de la mansión, en la verja de oscuro metal que le separaba de la seguridad relativa de la calle y la temible y probablemente encantada propiedad.

"No sabía que eras un cobarde, dobe" sonrió el pelinegro, ya al otro lado junto con el resto del pequeño grupo de amigos.

"Estoy con Naruto-san. No tiene una apariencia muy juvenil" murmuró otro pelinegro, su peinado anticuado y sus cejas más pobladas que la ciudad de Tokyo.

"Heh, cobardes, todos vosotros" carcajeó un moreno junto al primer pelinegro, avanzando hacia la mansión, las marcas rojas en sus mejillas brillando a la luz de la luna "Venga, chicos. ¿De verdad creéis en fantasmas?"

Un bufido divertido a su izquierda, el de una rubia aferrada firmemente al brazo izquierdo del primer pelinegro, acercándose más al chico.

"Por supuesto que no"

Ante su declaración, la pelirrosa aferrada al otro brazo le dirigió una mirada envenenada, apretando más su pecho contra la extremidad del chico.

"¿Entonces por qué no sueltas a Sasuke-kun, cerda?"

La rubia frunció el ceño.

"Cierra el pico, pizarrón"

"Puerca"

"Frentona"

"Pu-"

"Problemático" suspiró otro pelinegro, apoyado contra la verja en un claro intento de dormir de pié, su pelo recogido en una coleta alta "Naruto, Lee, Chouji y yo nos quedaremos haciendo guardia por si viene alguien. Vosotros id a la mansión en ruinas si os da la gana. Y si os caen escombros encima, no me digáis que no os he avisado"

"Aguafiestas" murmuró el castaño de rostro estoico y postura relajada, una chica a su lado mirando al pelinegro de cejas pobladas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿No te importa, Lee?" preguntó, con una voz tanto apologética como animada.

El chico inmediatamente hizo una pose y asintió, sus dientes deslumbrando a la luz de la luna.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Tenten! ¡Ve con Neji y divertiros!"

"Y-yo creo que me v-voy a quedar" murmuró una tímida pelinegra, la última chica del grupo, acercándose al rubio mientras miraba la mansión con cierto temor "A-algo me da mala espina d-de ese lu-lugar"

"¿Verdad?" asintió el rubio, tomando las manos de la chica y mirándola con grandes, grandes ojos azules "Es como-"

"-u-un temblor por l-la espalda-"

"-seguido del trinar de un cuervo-"

"-y-y u-una taza rota"

Los dos asintieron, la joven un poco sonrojada, mirando al grupo que, sonriente, empezó a reír.

"Es solo una casa" suspiró un pelinegro con gafas de sol y un abrigo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro "Vuestro temor es ilógico sabiendo que peritos han revisado la estructura esta misma semana"

"Uno de los cuales desapareció" puntualizó el pelinegro perezoso "Yo no entro. ¿Chouji?"

Un castaño de figura agradablemente rechoncha -porque **no **está gordo- asintió, mordiendo una patatilla de su bolsa.

"Me quedo con Shikamaru. Ve con cuidado, Ino"

La rubia suspiró, rendida, pero al ver al chico al que estaba agarrada, su amor durante años, Sasuke, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuantos menos fueran, más intimidad tendrían.

"Ok, Chou. Shika"

"V-vosotros también. Shino-kun. Kiba-kun"

Los dos asintieron a la pelinegra, que sonrió tentativamente antes de esconderse tras el rubio, que parecía querer esconderse tras ella al mismo tiempo pero se mantenía firme aunque fuera solo por su amiga.

"C-c-creo que acabo de ver algo moverse" casi gimió, la pelinegra a su espalda asintiendo fervientemente.

"Estás paranoico" escupió la pelirrosa, llevándose una mano a la frente "Mira, sabemos que le tienes pánico a los fantasmas, así que no te juzgaremos por no querer venir. Pero no intentes que nos echemos atrás solo porque eres un cobarde, Naruto"

El rubio miró a la pelirrosa como si acabara de coger su corazón directamente de su pecho, lo hubiera tirado a las brasas y hubiera procedido a pisotearlo.

"Lo siento, Sakura-chan" murmuró, cabizbajo "Protégela en mi lugar, teme"

El pelinegro gruñó, volviéndose a la casa.

"Suficiente. Vamos allá"

"¡Recordad vuestras llamas juveniles si os encontráis en un aprieto, Tenten, Neji!" gritó Lee, agitando vigorosamente su mano hasta que el grupo desapareció tras el portón.

Y entonces el portón se cerró de golpe, al mismo tiempo que la verja de la entrada, el estruendo resonando en la calle vacía y haciendo que el rubio se encogiera y abrazara a la pelinegra, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

"Tranquilo, Naruto" suspiró Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca "Seguramente ha sido solo el viento"

**-O-**

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" gritó la pelirrosa, mirando detrás de sí para encontrar que la puerta se había cerrado de golpe, haciéndola suspirar de alivio "El viento"

"Claro que ha sido el viento, frentona" bufó la rubia, al otro lado del atractivo pelinegro "Seguramente hay corriente por aquí, de alguna ventana rota o algo"

"Cuantos espejos" observó el moreno, mirando a su alrededor con una ceja alzada.

Estaba claro lo que eran, podía oler el cristal, el óxido y el polvo desde donde estaban. Lo que no entendía era porqué estaban cubiertos de sábanas.

"La familia que vivía aquí era de orígenes hindúes" informó Shino "Los Dalaikara, si no recuerdo mal. Son muy supersticiosos en cuanto a los espejos. Decían que podían absorber y atrapar las almas de todos aquellos que se reflejaban en ellos a excepción de los propietarios. Es lógico que los cubrieran antes de marcharse"

"Lo que no es lógico es que tuvieran tantos, ¿no es así?" preguntó Sasuke, observando la entrada con ojo crítico.

"Puede que tuvieran muchos enemigos y quisieran disuadirles de entrar en su morada sin invitación" murmuró Neji, Tenten rozando las sábanas con sus dedos sin llegar a quitarlas de los espejos.

"Qué aburrido" suspiró Tenten, dejando las sábanas, mirando a su alrededor "¿Derecha, izquierda o arriba? Aunque también podríamos ir al sótano"

"Nunca vayas al sótano en una mansión abandonada. He visto suficientes películas de terror para saber eso" murmuró Sakura, levemente asustada.

"Vamos, frentona" bufó Ino, mano libre en su cadera "Esto no es una película de terror. Esto es la realidad. Sin fantasmas, sin demonios, sin criaturas fantásticas. Lo único peligroso de este lugar es la estructura"

"En tal caso" interrumpió Shino, antes de que las chicas pudieran proceder con los insultos y, por tanto, a los gritos "¿No sería en interés de todos no ir a la estancia más inestable de la casa, es decir, el sótano, en caso de derrumbe?"

"Eso es catastrofista, Shino" riñó Kiba, husmeando el salón, los pocos muebles, como los espejos por todas las paredes, cubiertos en sábanas.

"Es lógico que lo mencione" argumentó el pelinegro, ganándose una sonrisa de Sakura.

"Entonces no vamos al sótano. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a investigar la zona en la que desaparecieron esos dos peritos, en el ala este, ¿no, Neji?"

"En el segundo piso" asintió el pelinegro.

"¿Y no podemos investigar el resto? El lugar promete" gimió Tenten, una ávida y atrevida investigadora de lo siniestro y lo paranormal, aunque pocos fuera de su grupo lo sabían y pocos lo comentaban al estar Naruto, cuyo único miedo eran los fantasmas, con ellos también.

"Me pregunto qué harán Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru y Lee mientras esperan. ¿De verdad hacía falta que todos se quedaran fuera?" preguntó Kiba, echando un vistazo dentro de la cocina que, para su sorpresa, estaba impecable y con todo el mobiliario intacto "Los peritos revisaron esto a conciencia"

"Seguramente por temor a un incendio. Estamos en una zona apartada del pueblo rodeada de bosque. Los bomberos podrían tener problemas para llegar a tiempo y podría extenderse hasta nuestras casas" asintió Shino, ganándose un asentimiento del moreno.

"Naruto no iba a entrar y lo sabíamos" respondió Sasuke, linterna en mano, haciendo una seña hacia las escaleras, todos asintiendo y siguiéndole piso arriba "Si Naruto no entraba, todos sabemos que Hinata tampoco iba a hacerlo" continuó, dirigiendo una sutil mirada a Neji, que asintió, con brazos cruzados "Shikamaru es demasiado vago como para molestarse con esto, y si Shika no viene, Chouji tampoco" el grupo entero asintió, los dos chicos eran amigos inseparables, algunos incluso les llamaban 'novios' a sus espaldas a manera de broma, ya que todos sabían que Shikamaru estaba en una relación de amor-odio con una chica de intercambio y Chouji estaba hasta los huesos por Ino "Y Lee es Lee. No quiero entenderle ni pretendo hacerlo... pero supongo que quería 'prestar sus llamas de la juventud' -y apoyo- a Naruto. El dobe estaba realmente aterrado"

"Es realmente adorable cuando está asustado" asintió Tenten, recibiendo miradas extrañadas del resto del grupo "¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡El chaval hace lo de los ojos de cachorrillo de manera inconsciente! ¡Y con el labio tembloroso! ¿Quién se resiste a eso?"

Las dos chicas asintieron de manera firme y decidida, más de una vez cayendo bajo los encantos del rubio que, además, al ser inconsciente de ellos, multiplicaba sus puntos de adorabilidad en sus ojos. Los chicos estaban de acuerdo, pero a regañadientes, y no pensaban demostrarlo con tanta efusividad como las tres chicas.

No tardaron en llegar al segundo piso, la madera podrida rechinando y crujiendo bajo sus pies, la luna entrando por los grandes ventanales y reflejándose de manera siniestra en las paredes, dejando recovecos de oscuridad y tinieblas que pusieron nervioso a más de uno, aunque nadie lo demostró.

"Hay un pasillo a mano derecha y otro a mano izquierda. ¿Por cuál, Shino?"

El pelinegro asintió sacando una brújula y frunciendo el ceño.

"Extraño" murmuró, recibiendo miradas confundidas de sus amigos "Parece que mi brújula se ha estropeado. Puede que chocara con el móvil de Hinata en su bolso de camino aquí o algo así" suspiró, mirando al grupo con resignación.

"Tendremos que separarnos" asintió Kiba, sacando una linterna de su mochila "Ah, y, ¿Shino? Te lo dije" sonrió, mostrando sus caninos y encendiendo la linterna, que, tras parpadear unos segundos, iluminó el pasillo de la izquierda.

Ino apretó su agarre en el brazo de Sasuke.

"¿H-habéis visto eso?" preguntó mirada fija en el pasillo que Kiba acababa de iluminar.

"¿El qué, cerda?"

"U-una sombra. Se movió y-y-y-"

"La luz debe de estar jugando con tu cabeza, puerca" suspiró Sakura, sonriendo pícaramente a continuación "Si estás asustada puedes salir. Chouji estaría encantado de tranquilizarte"

"¡Cierra el pico, frentona! ¡Va en serio!" escupió la rubia, devolviendo la mirada al pasillo antes de relajarse "P-pero tienes razón. Seguramente fue la luz" sentenció, su voz más decidida con cada palabra que salía de sus rosados labios "¡Y no hay nada entre Chou y yo, maldita sea!" ladró, haciendo saltar a Kiba.

"Joder, Ino. Baja el volumen" ladró el moreno de vuelta, ganándose un bufido de la rubia, que se cruzó de brazos, y miró hacia el otro lado, haciéndole suspirar "En fin, somos siete. ¿Hacemos una lotería o algo para saber por dónde vamos?"

"Tenten, tú ve con Neji y Kiba por el pasillo de la derecha. Shino, tú te vienes conmigo, Ino y Sakura por el de la izquierda. ¿Todos de acuerdo?"

"U-um. Creo que voy con ellos" murmuró Ino, colocándose al lado de Tenten "Según los planos este pasillo tiene más habitaciones, de todas formas" continuó, de manera impertinente y decidida, manos en las caderas.

"Muy bien" asintió Sasuke, señalando a Shino que le siguiera, éste despidiéndose de Kiba con un asentimiento antes de seguir al pelinegro.

"Ahora en serio, chicos. ¿No hay algo que os da mala espina de todo esto?" murmuró la rubia, una vez el otro grupo giró la esquina.

Neji lo pensó unos momentos antes de asentir lentamente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento, como Hinata-sama"

"Hay algo que huele a chamusquina" admitió Kiba "Pero es solo una casa, Ino"

"Si escuchamos un ruido fuera de lugar" cortó Tenten, la especialista en el campo sobrenatural y en películas de terror, de manera seria "Le enviamos un mensaje a esos tres y nos largamos, ¿vale?"

Ino asintió, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de la castaña.

"Pero mientras tanto, ¡esto es una aventura!" exclamó, alzando un puño, antes de darse la vuelta.

El grito retumbó por toda la propiedad.

**-O-**

Naruto se tensó, dejando caer sus cartas y agarrando su cabeza, un gemido escapando su garganta.

Hinata estaba a su lado en un instante.

"¿Naruto-kun?"

"Lleva así un buen rato" murmuró Chouji, igual de preocupado "¿Deberíamos llevarle al hospital o algo?"

"No parece que sus llamas de la juventud ardan con mucha fuerza" asintió Lee, mirando al rubio con algo de miedo.

El rubio nunca se ponía enfermo, era como si algo le protegiera de todo mal, tanto de enfermedades como de accidentes, pero esa suerte no le hacía muy apreciado por sus convecinos, por desgracia. Verle así les asustaba a todos.

"Creo que sería mejor que-" un grito interrumpió a Shikamaru, que saltó en su lugar.

El rubio levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la mansión, seguido rápidamente del resto del pequeño grupo que había decidido esperar fuera.

Al reconocerlo, Lee se levantó dispuesto a abrir la verja o, de hacer falta, saltar sobre ella para llegar junto a su amiga. Pero la mano de Naruto le detuvo, ojos normalmente azules, rojos como la sangre y afilados como una daga.

Los ojos estaban fijos en la mansión.

"¿N-naruto-kun?" llamó Hinata, asustada y confundida, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Los ojos rojos se volvieron hacia ella, pero no tuvo miedo, porque, aunque aterradores, la miraban con suavidad y preocupación.

"**Ya es demasiado tarde para esos siete**"

Shikamaru saltó al escuchar la voz, pero ninguno de ellos se movió de su posición.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto? ¿Cómo que es demasiado tarde? ¿Hubo un desprendimiento?"

El extraño Naruto no respondió, tan solo devolvió su mirada a la mansión.

"**Hantu*"** murmuró, devolviendo su mirada a los cuatro humanos que rodeaban a su protegido, todos con expresiones confundidas y algo asustadas "**En el momento en el que entraron en esa casa, se convirtieron en presas... sin escapatoria**"

**-O-**

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" preguntó Sakura, mirando atrás con confusión.

"Ino habrá visto una rata" suspiró Sasuke, continuando por el pasillo, una pared cubierta de ventanales, la otra de sábanas, el suelo de madera vieja chirriando bajo sus pies junto a pequeños trozos de cristal que, el pelinegro suponía, sería cristal roto.

"Sonaba más a Tenten" observó Shino, deteniéndose para imitar a Sakura.

Eso detuvo al otro pelinegro, que miró al chico con curiosidad.

"¿Tenten? ¿Gritando?" preguntó, su ceja alzándose gradualmente hacia su cuero cabelludo "¿La chica que chilla _de alegría _cuando ve 'Supernatural' a media noche con las luces apagadas?"

"Esa misma" asintió Shino, incapaz de notar el sarcasmo.

Ruidos de pisadas y murmullos continuaron al fondo del pasillo, haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara, dándole la espalda a la última puerta que les quedaba por revisar, al fondo del pasillo, tras un espacio de un par de metros sin sábanas en las paredes, ni espejos.

"Quizá deberíamos volver a ver qué pasa" asintió Sakura, nerviosismo en su voz.

Sasuke suspiró pero asintió, notando el vibrar de su móvil.

Un mensaje de Naruto.

Guardó el móvil tras rodar los ojos.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Shino, siguiéndole por el largo pasillo de vuelta hacia el corredor donde se encontraban las escaleras.

"Naruto"

"Ese chico debería aprender a controlarse" murmuró Sakura "Además, si pasara algo, Shikamaru sería el primero en-"

Sus tres móviles vibraron al mismo tiempo, seguramente un mensaje masivo, seguido de otra vibración en el caso de Shino.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo para leerlos.

El primero era de Naruto, para su sorpresa.

El chico no tenía mucho dinero, menos aún para poder pagarse un móvil con internet o mensajes masivos, aunque fueran para su pequeño grupo. Que lo hiciera era un poco alarmante.

El segundo de Shino era de Kiba.

'_SALID DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO_'

Los tres parpadearon.

"¿Creéis que ha venido la poli o algo?" preguntó Sakura, confundida.

"No, mi padre vendrá mañana con dos unidades para revisar la mansión. Quieren esperar 24 horas antes de alarmar a las familias o algo así" negó Sasuke "¿Puede que haya entrado en pánico?"

"Puede" asintió la pelirrosa, aunque algo extrañada "¿Qué dice el de Kiba, Shino?"

El pelinegro se lo enseñó, una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

'_A4f6uh8 7 7YGUIfU7 U8B J_'

"Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia" bufó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

"Conociendo a Naruto y Kiba... puede que se hayan puesto de acuerdo y que Kiba haya aceptado pagarle la factura de este mes a Naruto"

"...improbable pero posible" asintió Shino, momento en el que los móviles de los tres empezaron a parpadear, las luces entremezclándose y emborronándose hasta que los tres se apagaron.

El grupo parpadeó, confundido, e intentó encender los móviles.

"¿Puede que hubiera una onda eléctrica desde la central?" sugirió Sakura, voz temblorosa.

"Improbable" negó Shino, en tensión, mirando de un extremo del pasillo al otro, deliberadamente ignorando las habitaciones entre los espejos cubiertos del pasillo.

"Demasiadas cosas raras por un día. Reunámonos con los demás y larguémonos de aquí"

Sakura y Shino asintieron, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Sasuke, el sonido del chirriar de la madera bajo sus pasos acallando la ligera risa procedente de la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Una habitación que debería estar tan vacía como el resto de la casa.

**-O-**

No podía pensar.

No podía gritar.

No podía respirar.

Solo podía correr, la mano de Ino en la suya, los sollozos de la rubia sonando como chillidos en sus agudos oídos, afilados por el temor, la adrenalina, el pánico puro e indiluído que corría por sus venas.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Estaban atrapados.

No había escapatoria.

Ni siquiera notó el vibrar de su móvil, ni la desaparición de la linterna que antes estaba en su mano y que había lanzado contra lo que fuera que había saltado sobre Tenten.

No tenía tiempo.

No tenía alternativa.

No tenía escapatoria.

Así que continuó corriendo, sabiendo que más pronto que tarde, les atraparía a ellos también.

**-O-**

"Descubrieron que la única hija, la pequeña de la familia, un matrimonio con seis hijos, sufría abuso sexual por parte de su padre y hermanos junto a su madre. Ésta descuartizó a su hija y, al ver que seguía viva, la asfixió. Luego se pegó un tiro en la frente. El padre y los hermanos fueron sentenciados a muerte tras una condena de veinte años"

"Escalofriante" murmuró Chouji, mirando sus patatillas con cierto disgusto, metiéndolas en su mochila para cuando recuperara el apetito.

"¿Y-y el espíritu de esa niña... sigue en la casa?" preguntó Hinata, mirando al chico que le gustaba con verdadera preocupación brillando en su pálidos ojos grises "¿Y Neji-nii-san y los demás s-son ahora s-sus presas?"

"**Se convirtió en un Hantu. Un espíritu joven destrozado en vida que sufrió una muerte violenta. Se sienten vacíos, y necesitan 'completarse' para pasar al otro lado. Para ello-**"

"Se alimentan de otras almas" completó Shikamaru, cerrando su móvil tras revisar el artículo sobre la mansión que su grupo había decidido investigar "Aún no has explicado como sabes todo esto, Naruto"

El rubio le miró unos instantes, los perturbadores ojos rojos clavados en él como si estuviera considerando si Shikamaru era una presa digna o si merecía, por otra parte, recibir una respuesta.

"**Mi nombre es Kurama. Y soy la bestia guardiana del Clan Uzumaki**"

"¿Y-y porqué estás ayudando a Naruto-kun?"preguntó Hinata, mirada todavía fija en el chico, aunque de vez en cuando la desviaba hacia la vieja mansión "Byakko-sama abandonó a l-los Hyuuga en cuanto tuvo oportunidad"

Lee parpadeó, confundido.

"¿Tu familia tenía un espíritu guardián? ¡Que juvenil!" sonrió el pelinegro.

Shikamaru suspiró.

"Los Nara también tenemos uno. Narakuju" admitió el pelinegro "Pero no le ves por aquí echándonos una pata, ¿verdad?"

La criatura poseyendo al rubio les miró antes de encogerse de hombros.

"**Los Uzumaki me ataron con cadenas y me obligaron a residir en sus cuerpos para que no pudiera escapar. Mi anterior contenedor era la madre del cachorro**" dijo, señalándose a sí mismo "**Antes de traspasarme a un nuevo contenedor, existe una ceremonia... que requiere un sacrificio. Su madre estaba muriendo, su padre fue el sacrificio. Y el cachorro quedó solo. Y yo me sentí responsable. Fin de la historia**"

"¿No deberíamos estar pensando en cómo sacar a los demás de ahí? Aún no han respondido a los mensajes" señaló Chouji, poniéndose nervioso por momentos.

"**El Hantu debe de estar interfiriendo con las ondas eléctricas de los móviles. Incluso vosotros, que estás fuera, tenéis poca cobertura**" señaló, los cuatro jóvenes abriendo sus móviles para comprobar que, sí, el espíritu poseyendo a Naruto tenía razón.

"Menuda noche más problemática" suspiró Shikamaru, poniéndose en cuclillas con sus manos frente a su estómago, ojos cerrados.

"¿Entonces no han recibido nuestros mensajes?" preguntó Hinata, horrorizada.

"**El único con suficiente 'suerte' -gracias a mí, claro- es el cachorro. Pero aunque hayan leído la advertencia, ellos tendrán que figurarse cómo salir**"

"¡La verja no se abre!" gritó Lee, intentando golpear la verja para ser impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Lee-kun/Lee!" gritaron Hinata y Chouji, acercándose al pelinegro y ayudándole a levantarse.

"**En medio de la luna llena, a la verdadera hora de las brujas***" murmuró Naruto, brazos cruzados, mirada en la mansión "**Ni siquiera yo podré abrir las puertas. No hasta el amanecer**"

**-O-**

"Neji..."

"Shh"

El castaño puso una mano sobre la boca de Tenten que, ausente, miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera viendo el remake de Buffy la cazavampiros, sin interés ni ganas de nada en absoluto.

Habían huido por poco.

Neji se había dado cuenta, no era estúpido.

Fuera lo que fuere, viajaba por los espejos.

Mataba y masacraba a sus reflejos y les substituía, intentando comer, una vez alimentado del reflejo, al real.

Lo había visto, cuando Tenten había gritado.

A la criatura de pequeña estatura y pelo similar al suyo, con largos, afilados y esqueléticos dedos, ojos negros, sonrisa inhumana, macaba, dientes como clavos, negros y baba roja como la sangre.

La sangre del reflejo de Tenten, desmembrada rápidamente, en lo que uno tarda en parpadear, el grito atrapado en la pálida imagen, ojos normalmente de un cálido chocolate, incrédulos y aterrados, mirándole a él y solo a él, implorando la salvación y, de no ser posible, la muerte a sus manos antes que a manos de la criatura.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de aquel primer espejo descubierto, pero una vez lo hicieron, una vez vieron la figura, una vez vieron lo que le había hecho al _reflejo de Tenten,_ huyeron.

Como ratas en un barco que va a pique, Kiba cogió la mano de Ino y corrió hacia las escaleras mientras Neji cogió a Tenten, convulsionándose en el suelo como si estuviera sintiendo cada uno de los desgarrones de piel y hueso, cada uno de los roces de aserradas uñas contra suave y delicada aunque curtida piel, cada una de las heridas que deberían estar causándole la muerte pero que no le estaban pasando a ella, y tiró de ella hacia una puerta pequeña y vieja en medio del pasillo, el sonido de sábanas cayendo, deslizándose de su posición ocultando los caminos de la criatura, siguiéndoles de cerca junto a un gruñido de un cazador que sabe que su presa ha encontrado el único lugar en su territorio donde poder esconderse de él.

Así que Neji se lanzó al interior del armario, ignorando el esqueleto recubierto de carne podrida y el espejo de la pared, que había sido colocado al revés, seguramente por el perito -notó las ropas del cadáver de manera distraída-, antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo, el gruñido de la criatura y sus arañazos resonando por el pasillo.

Pero la criatura era paciente y tenía otras presas.

Les dejaría estar, por ahora.

Neji, sin embargo, no planeaba darle la oportunidad.

En el momento en el que se hiciera de día, pensaba abrir la puerta y saltar por la ventana.

Tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Hasta entonces, acallaría y acunaría a su amiga, rota en sus manos, como una muñeca de porcelana sin articulaciones.

**-O-**

"¿S-si sabías lo que había ahí dentro, por qué no nos avisaste?" preguntó Lee, descansando contra un árbol cercano con Chouji a un lado y Hinata al otro, Shikamaru caminando intentando hablar con la policía sin resultado, su cobertura prácticamente inexistente.

Naruto, o más bien Kurama, se mantenía pegado a Hinata, mirando la mansión con algo calculador en sus ojos, un gruñido permanentemente atrapado en su garganta, su rostro contraído en ira e impotencia, sus largas garras clavándose en piel morena, que se curaba instantáneamente.

"**Naruto nunca se hecha atrás cuando el Uchiha le llama cobarde**" explicó, sin más, mirando al grupo con una ceja alzada.

Los tres parpadearon, y Shikamaru se detuvo para mirarle de manera extraña antes de abrir sus ojos entre sorprendido y avergonzado, con una mezcla de pánico que parecía estar acumulándose en los chicos y chica, esperando sin poder hacer nada hasta que el espíritu guardián de Naruto pudiera abrir las puertas y sacar a sus amigos, a ser posible vivos, del territorio del Hantu.

"¿Cuánto, Kurama-san?" preguntó Chouji, mirada implorante, manos sudorosas, ojos castaños llenándose de lágrimas.

El rubio miró la mansión unos minutos antes de asentir y devolver la mirada al pequeño grupo.

"**Media hora, más o menos**"

"P-podríamos ir al pueblo a informar a Uchiha-san y-"

"**Lo único que os mantiene seguros en las cercanías de esta mansión soy yo. Alejaros más de cincuenta metros y seréis presa de los Nightmare* y otras criaturas de la zona**" negó el rubio, mirando de manera firme a los cuatro "**En cuanto entre, no os separéis. Y si tardo más de cinco minutos, corred... y ni se os ocurra dejar atrás a Naruto**"

Los cuatro asintieron y, en silencio, esperaron a que llegara el momento en el que el espíritu pudiera salvar a sus amigos.

Pero aquella noche no era silenciosa.

Los gritos de sus amigos retumbaban en la oscuridad.

**-O-**

"¡Sakura!"

"¡Maldita sea!" gruñó la pelirrosa, recuperando el paso tras tropezar con una tabla de madera.

"¡Esto carece completamente de lógica!" murmuró Shino, mirando a ambos lados de la escalera sin ver a sus amigos, las sábanas apartadas y mostrando espejos en casi todas las esquinas del lugar.

"¡¿Es que no hay una jodida habitación sin espejos en esta casa?!" gruñó la pelirrosa.

"Silencio" rugió Sasuke, acallando a la chica "Las sábanas han desaparecido, el primer grito _era _de Tenten pero el segundo _era de Kiba_."

"Completamente ilógico" asintió Shino "Kiba y yo solemos ver películas de terror los fines de semana. Y aunque yo las encuentro... perturbadoras, Kiba suele reírse. Además, Kiba nunca participaría en una broma donde tiene que actuar de víctima"

Sakura tembló acompañando a los chicos por las escaleras.

"¿No tenéis frío?"

"Un poco" admitió el Aburame.

"Debió de bajar la temperatura o algo" suspiró el Uchiha, que, aunque igual de perturbado que sus compañeros, no quería mostrarlo, deteniéndose en el descanso de las escaleras, en la esquina del cual se encontraban Kiba e Ino, ambos acurrucados el uno contra la otra, temblando y mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que un monstruo saliera de la nada y les comiera vivos.

No estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

"¿Kiba? ¿Ino? ¿Estáis bien?" preguntó Shino, acercándose a sus amigos que, al escucharle, saltaron y le miraron temerosos, como si estuvieran a punto de salir corriendo, pero decidieran lo contrario a escuchar la voz del pelinegro con gafas.

"Shino" susurró Kiba, animado, voz temblorosa, ojos todavía mirando a su alrededor de manera nerviosa "No os ha seguido, ¿no? ¿Habéis visto a Neji y Tenten?"

"¿Quién nos iba a seguir, Kiba?" bufó Sakura, Ino inmediatamente saltando y tapándole la boca con la mano, pánico brillando en sus expresivos ojos verdes, reflejando la confusión de los ojos verdes de su amiga.

"¡Shh!" murmuró la rubia "P-p-podría oírnos"

"¿El qué?" preguntó Sasuke, confundido.

Kiba tembló y volvió a dejarse caer en la esquina, oculto por las sombras, Ino imitándole rápidamente, los otros tres siguiendo su ejemplo, aunque más lentamente y realmente confusos.

"En un momento estábamos bien, luego Tenten empezó a gritar. Había-había un espejo" el moreno tragó saliva "Y-y _algo _estaba _comiéndose a Tenten_ pero Tenten, la de verdad, estaba en el suelo, gritando, y _esa cosa nos miró _y _sonrió _y miré a Neji y Neji cogió a Tenten y yo a Ino y empezamos a correr, pero estaba en todas partes, no importaba a dónde corriéramos y entonces _m-me cogió a mí _y estaba _comiéndose a mi reflejo _y-y yo... los dientes... l-los-"

"Shh" Ino le abrazó, su mirada todavía nerviosa, revisando la zona como si esperara que la cosa que había cogido a Tenten y a Kiba -o al menos a sus reflejos, apareciera en cualquier momento para hacer de ella su siguiente aperitivo.

"Puede salir de los espejos" murmuró la rubia "N-no mucho, solo un par de metros. Aquí estamos seguros. No hay espejos en las escaleras. Estamos a salvo. No va a atacarnos. No va a-"

"Ino, tía, me estás asustando" susurró Sakura, el frío recorriendo su espalda aumentando hasta que visibles temblores empezaron a recorrer su pequeña figura.

"Y hay espejos en las escaleras" informó Sasuke.

Eso paralizó tanto a Ino como a Kiba, que intercambiaron una mirada y empezaron a buscar el objeto como si fuera la pistola de su futuro asesino.

"Tranquilos" pidió Shino, colocando una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo "Estaba al revés, como si alguien le hubiera dado la vuelta y-"

"Los peritos" murmuró Kiba "Uno de los peritos que vinieron a revisar el edificio. Debió de escapar, debió de-"

"O puede que se lo haya comido" bromeó Sasuke, paralizando de nuevo a los dos jóvenes, claramente al borde de un ataque de pánico y ganándose miradas resentidas tanto de Sakura como de Shino, los temblores de la pelirrosa aumentando por momentos "Hey, Sakura, ¿estás bien?"

Un arañazo.

Metal contra madera.

Todos, aquellos que habían visto y aquellos que no, se paralizaron, miradas dirigiéndose hacia el espejo, que temblaba contra la pared en la que estaba colgado, la parte reflectora de cara a la madera, separándose levemente para mostrar afiladas y ensangrentadas garras.

"Os lo dijimos" murmuró Kiba, antes de levantarse corriendo y pegarle una patada al espejo, lanzándolo hasta el recibidor, donde se rompió en mil pedazos, corriendo rápidamente de vuelta al grupo así como de uno de los trozos de cristal se alzaba una figura, rostro agachado, figura pequeña, piel pálida y escamosa, uñas de pies y manos como cuchillas, delgados, huesudos, _afilados_, largo cabello castaño, parecido al de Neji pero mucho, mucho más graso y brillante, cayendo sobre rostro y espalda, mostrando tan solo una sonrisa negra llena de dientes como pequeños clavos, filas y filas de esos dientes en piel gris recubierta por saliva roja como la sangre que se deslizaba por la comesura de sus rotos labios, abiertos hasta que un poco de hueso se hacía visible, paralizando a los adolescentes como un foco paraliza al gamo antes de morir atropellado.

'_La merienda_' resonó una voz cantarina, la sonrisa de la criatura aumentando aún más, dando un paso hacia los chicos, que se echaron hacia atrás, arrinconando a las chicas y al moreno contra la pared en un intento de protegerles.

En ese momento la criatura se detuvo, un gruñido bestial, tan diferente de la dulce e inocente voz cantarina que _no podía haber _surgido antes de la criatura pero lo había hecho, escapando de su garganta así como se volvía hacia las puertas, cerradas con llave, Kiba e Ino sabían al haber intentado antes huir por ellas.

Las puertas empezaron a arder y, de las llamas, la figura de un zorro rugió a la criatura que, sorprendida, se escondió en el espejo más cercano, éste derritiéndose junto a la verja metálica que delimitaba la propiedad, la madera, muebles y cortinas cogiendo fuego rápidamente, el dorado de las llamas degenerando al naranja y rojo habitual, los adolescentes demasiado impresionados como para moverse.

"¡**CORRED**!" rugió el zorro, y no necesitaron mayor incentivo, saliendo corriendo por la puerta, seguidos de Neji y Tenten, un pequeño zorro de fuego a su lado que se unió a la imponente figura de mayor, como si los dos fueran uno, pues así era.

A la carrera, continuaron corriendo, siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado Shikamaru y los demás, alcanzándoles rápidamente hasta que los doce adolescentes llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, el más cercano a las afueras en las que se había encontrado la mansión, ahora en llamas, entrando en el piso y cerrando las puertas tras de sí, el zorro ahora del tamaño de un cachorro subiendo al hombro de Naruto y desvaneciéndose sobre el joven inconscientes a la espalda de Lee.

Una vez recuperaron el aliento aquellos que seguían conscientes, véase todos a excepción de Naruto y Tenten, intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?" murmuró Sakura, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero ni rastro del temblor de hacía unos minutos sobre su piel.

"No tengo ni idea" murmuró Neji, abrazando a Tenten contra sí mismo, intentando protegerla del mundo, ojos buscando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

"P-puede que fuera la luz. P-puede que fuera nuestra imaginación. P-puede-"

"Ino" cortó Hinata "Kurama-san, una bestia guardiana que vive _dentro de Naruto-kun _acaba de sacaros de una mansión cuyas zonas de acceso habían sido bloqueadas por _nada en absoluto _mientras _vuestros reflejos _estaban siendo... comidos con una criatura ahí dentro" enumeró, sin pararse para respirar por temor a tartamudear.

"¿Creéis que está muerto?" murmuró Kiba, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

"Naruto no tiene espejos en su casa, Kiba. Dice que dan mal karma" aseguró Shino, haciendo que el moreno se tranquilizara inmediatamente.

"Ya estaba muerta para empezar, Kiba. Pero no estoy seguro. No es como si pudiéramos preguntarle a alguien" suspiró Shikamaru, su mirada junto a la de Hinata, Chouji y Lee clavándose en el rubio dormitando entre Hinata y Sasuke.

"¿Qué era esa cosa, de todas formas?" murmuró Kiba.

"Un Hantu"

Todos se volvieron hacia Tenten que, frotándose la frente, miraba distraídamente a su alrededor "El apartamento de Naruto. Probablemente el lugar más seguro de esta ciudad. Buena idea" asintió, causando confusión en sus compañeros "Está en la cara este del río, sin ventanas hacia el oeste. No hay espejos. Los arcos de la puerta son de metal. Los pomos son de plata. El suelo es de fresno. El único espejo de la casa tiene un dibujo de una estrella inversa y pertenecía al templo del monte de aquí al lado. Es como una casa anti-criaturas-sobrenaturales" explicó.

"¿S-sabes lo que nos atacó?" preguntó Kiba "S-se comió tu reflejo. Y-y el mío" murmuró, abrazándose a sí mismo, Shino acercándose para que no se sintiera tan solo y desamparado como lo hacía siempre que su mascota, Akamaru, no estaba con él. Ahora casi agradecía no haberle llevado a esta aventura.

"Un Hantu. Un espíritu infantil que sufrió una muerte violenta y come almas. Tuvimos suerte de que fuera uno de los débiles" suspiró Tenten, frotándose la frente "O fuertes" murmuró.

Todos la miraron con una mezcla de confusión y nerviosismo.

"¿Porqué, Tenten?" preguntó Neji, abrazando a la chica con más firmeza, pero permitiéndole librarse del abrazo si quería.

La chica claramente no quería.

"Los _débiles_... comen sombras. E-empiezan por la cabeza y cuando llegan a los pies _empiezan a comer el cuerpo físico_, devorando el alma atrapada dentro" murmuró, Shikamaru acercándose a ella y asintiendo.

"Coincide con lo que nos dijo Kurama" musitó "¿Y los fuertes?"

"Los _fuertes _pueden manifestarse en los espejos. Pueden salir de ellos y manifestarse físicamente, aunque no demasiado lejos. Están atados a los espejos del lugar que habitaron en vida. Primero se alimentan del reflejo de esas personas para _marcarlas _como sus presas. Y luego van directamente a por el alma. Neji... Neji me sacó de ahí justo a tiempo" murmuró.

"Entonces el cuerpo en aquel armario..." murmuró el Hyuuga.

"¡¿Cuerpo?!" chilló Ino.

"Suficiente" cortó Sasuke "Vais a despertar al dobe"

Todos se callaron y miraron al rubio.

"Sea como sea, yo hoy no me muevo de aquí" sentenció Chouji, levantándose camino a la cocina "¿Ramen?"

**-O-**

"¿Y la bola de pelos os echó una mano?" preguntó Naruto, ladeando la cabeza.

"Sí, Kurama-san f-fue de mucha ayuda, Naruto-kun" asintió Hinata.

"No volvemos a hacer algo como esto, ¿entendido?" casi rugió Shikamaru "Demasiado problemático"

"Conforme" saltaron Tenten y Kiba, observando sus borrosos reflejos en el escaparate de la librería.

"¿Qué tal lleva el departamento de bomberos el incendio?" preguntó Ino, mirando a su espalda, cabeza ladeada curiosamente.

"¡Las llamas de la juventud apagaron fieramente el fuego de la libertad!"

"...¿alguien me lo traduce?" suspiró Sasuke, frotándose la frente.

"Que todo está bajo control" asintió Neji.

"Tengo hambre" gimió Chouji, mirando la escuela con desesperación "¿Creéis que las cocineras me harán un segundo desayuno si se lo pido por favor?"

"Las cocineras te adoran, Chouji. Es lógico que te hagan un segundo desayuno. Como todos los días" asintió Shino.

Naruto se detuvo, el grupo continuando sin él mientras él se agachaba a atarse el cordón de un zapato, levantando la vista hacia el escaparate, donde en lugar de su reflejo, un zorro de fuego dorado le miraba, vigilante.

El rubio sonrió y asintió, volviéndose hacia sus amigos.

"¡Hey! ¡Esperadme!" gritó, corriendo hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, el zorro se quedó en el espejo, invisible a ojos de todos menos su protegido. Junto a él una niña de largo pelo castaño, piel pálida y grandes ojos negros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El zorro le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el edificio de su escuela, volviéndose hacia la niña con una expresión amenazante en su rostro, como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

La niña levantó un dedo y sonrió abiertamente, pequeños dientes negros, como clavos, brillando tras los ahora rosados labios de la pequeña.

El zorro bufó, caminando tras el joven.

'_Mi merienda_'

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia la niña, la sonrisa maliciosa y el peligroso brillo en sus ojos evidente para cualquiera, tres dedos alzados en el aire señalando el lugar donde tres de los jóvenes amigos de su protegido habían estado en el momento de su llegada, un instante que ninguno de los chicos llegó a notar, así como la tercera víctima del Hantu no había notado cómo su sombra, incluso tras el incidente, era más corta, menos nítida de lo normal, igual que los reflejos de sus dos amigos.

El zorro volvió a mirar el lugar por el que había desaparecido el rubio, su mente conjurando el dolor en los ojos del pequeño cuando su abuelo adoptivo había muerto, dejándolos a él y al joven Konohamaru solos, condenándole a vivir solo o en una casa de acogida.

¿Se sentiría igual cuando tres de sus amigos le dejaran?

Kurama no lo sabía, pero el Hantu había marcado a los chicos, y ni siquiera él podría hacer nada al respecto.

"**Tu merienda**" rugió, la risa cantarina de la criatura incapaz de mitigar su culpa, su impotencia, ambos desvaneciéndose, acompañando un brusco reflejo de luz contra el escaparate.

Porque en el momento en el que pisaron aquella mansión, estaban condenados.

**-O-**

El inspector Itachi Uchiha revisó la escena del crimen, lo más chocante de la cual era el gran número de espejos derretidos, y los dos cuerpos, en los únicos lugares sin espejos de la casa salvo las escaleras, los únicos lugares que no habían ardido junto con el resto de la casa, cocina incluida.

Las linternas de luz azul mostraban manchas de sangre, muchas, como si alguien hubiera degollado a un animal, lo hubiera desmembrado y luego lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el jardín.

Pero no había sido un animal, había sido la joven hija del matrimonio hindú que vivió, cuarenta años atrás, en la casa que ahora era un esqueleto, esperando a ser derruido.

Un grupo de los del equipo forense estaba plastificando los dos cadáveres dentro de la casa, mientras el otro estaba recuperando el cadáver de la niña, apenas hueso y músculo ya podrido suelto del hueso, signos de roturas, fracturas, maltrato todavía evidentes.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, agachándose junto a los huesos que todavía estaban contando, intentando que no quedara ni una sola pieza de hueso para poder dejar sus huesos descansar en el cementerio local en vez de en el lugar donde había sido torturada y asesinada.

No solían mostrarlo, pero tenían corazón y había sido una niña.

Lo que le extrañaba a Itachi era un trozo de cristal-no, espejo, en las manos del esqueleto, con una nota cubriendo la zona reflectante.

Sin querer destapar el espejo, aunque sin saber la razón por la que no deseaba hacerlo, se acercó y se lo señaló a uno de los agentes que estaban poniendo por escrito lo que veían en la escena, por si las fotografías no eran suficiente, una práctica que mantenían en la villa para demostrar que nadie había modificado las imágenes.

El agente se acercó, mirando la nota con ojos entrecerrados.

"Indonesio" asintió, sacando el móvil y copiando los caracteres "Según 'Google translator'-" Itachi alzó una ceja, pero no comentó "-dice 'Volveré a la hora de la merienda, madre'... la escritura es infantil. Seguramente la niña dejó la nota el día del auto. Al volver, su madre pudo haberle suministrado somníferos y-"

"Suficiente, Ikiru. Me hago a la idea. Pero el espejo..." murmuró, apartando el papel para mostrar la superficie embarrada "Que lo lleven al laboratorio del Dr. Haruno. Estoy seguro de que podrá explicarnos esto"

"Por supuesto" asintió el agente "¡Detective Inuzuka, necesito que lleve esto al doctor Haruno en cuanto pueda!"

"¿Evidencia?" preguntó una mujer con voz ruda, a espaldas de Itachi, que continuaba mirando el cuerpo con confusión, como si algo en él no encajara.

"¿No deberíais de llevarle esto a Higurashi, el de la tienda de armas?"

Como si le faltara algo.

"No es un arma" bufó el agente, enseñando el espejo con un suspiro, Itachi seguro de que estaba a un parpadeo de figurarse qué le faltaba a la niña, qué estaba ausente, incluso en un cadáver que era poco más que huesos, para que fuera normal.

"Es un espejo. Higurashi suele comerciar todo tipo de artilugios. Seguro que puede encontrar el origen de esto"

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"Muy bien, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana. Hoy me lo puedo llevar a casa, si quieres, aunque Kiba anda un tanto nervioso desde lo del incendio"

Pero no era posible, y no solo porque su padre y hermanos la violaran cruelmente hasta, estaba seguro, romperla tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

"Entonces no se lo digas"

Todos los niños tenían inocencia, y el cuerpo de esta niña, este cadáver...

"...está bien. Trae aquí, idiota"

...irradiaba sed de sangre. Igual que el de un asesino en serie después de ser abatido a tiros, leyendas y mitos sobre sus oscuras hazañas encontrando un lugar en los cuentos de terror de los niños traviesos.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

Él también estaba algo raro desde lo del incendio aunque, estaba seguro, era solo porque Sasuke le estaba influenciando. Su hermano había estado realmente nervioso desde el fuego de la mansión, seguramente porque él y sus amigos habían pretendido venir a la mansión para investigarla.

Se levantó y sacudió sus manos, agradeciendo a dios que su querido hermano menor no llegara a hacer tal estupidez.

"¡Itachi-san! ¡Venga a ver esto!"

"¡Voy!" gritó, corriendo junto al inspector jefe a ver qué quería esta vez.

Aunque nadie lo notó, en la sucia superficie en manos de la matriarca Inuzuka, por un instante, brillaron clavos negros.

**-O-**

*Hantu: En indonesio, espíritu, fantasma. Criatura del más allá que se alimenta de las almas de los vivos, atrapada en una realidad paralela a la de sus víctimas, normalmente un objeto o una serie de objetos, desde la luz y las sombras a los espejos. Normalmente es el producto de una muerte infantil violenta (mi criatura -aunque lo de los espejos y el hinduísmo es una creencia real de la actualidad-, mi copyright, duh)

*La verdadera hora de las brujas son las 3-4 de la mañana, depende del país. La hora de más completa oscuridad. En japón, las 4:44 es la hora de peor suerte del día (shi-shi-shi/muerte-muerte-muerte) y dicen que, si ves esta hora cuatro veces seguidas, alguien de tu entorno sufrirá un accidente o morirá.

*Nightmare: En español, 'Pesadilla'. Leyenda moderna bretona. Caballos llameantes que cabalgan en la noche y se alimentan de pesadillas. Son carnívoros que suelen cazar criaturas solitarias en lugares abandonados, usando el temor de los últimos instantes de la vida de sus víctimas para corromper los sueños de los vivos y transformarlos en su alimento predilecto.

* * *

**NA:** Quería usar demonios japoneses, diferentes Youkai -Byakko era un Bakeneko y Kurama es claramente un Youko (o Kitsune)- o Ayakashi -como los Teru teru bozu o los Tengu- como ejemplos, pero la gente le presta tan poca atención a los occidentales. Me apeteció hacerles un guiño (y las Pesadillas son adorables. He dicho. Y los Kelpie también)

¡Y eso es todo! Para los que se hayan quedado confundidos~ Técnicamente hablando, ¡acabo de cargarme a Tenten, Kiba y Sakura! :D *suenan grillos de fondo* No, no, que va en serio. El último pedazo de cristal al que la niña se aferraba incluso en muerte, contiene su conciencia. Mientras siga entero, el Hantu podrá invadir los espejos de los hogares en los alrededores del fragmento que habita -a menos que hayan sido purificados, como el de Naru-kun~. Solo su destrucción garantiza la muerte del espíritu. Mientras tanto seguirá matando a la peña :D *las fangirls que no están acojonadas y perturbadas por la criatura que acaba de saltar de la imaginación de la autora se alzan en armas* Oh, venga. No os pongáis violentas *las fangirls avanzan* Mejor huyo, yep *rueda cual croqueta fuera del alcance de los disparos*


End file.
